


A ray of light in hell

by Helen92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen92/pseuds/Helen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the man you fell in love with is the man who tried to kill you and is the enemy of the entire shinobi world? Will you kill him or try to save him from the darkness? (description may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I'm Rin Nohara, aka Rika Nokizara.

The 10th October is the day when I died and the day I was revived.

This is the story of a hopeless/impossible love and of a masked man that made me stronger in more ways than anybody would know.

He is my hero/savior, but he is also the enemy of the entire shinobi world.

And so my story begins….


	2. After Obito's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of "Obito's death". Rin's POV.

**Rin’s POV**

After Kakashi and I left Obito to be crushed by boulders, Kakashi told me everything about what happened between him and Obito after my kidnapping, and then he told me to run while he confronted the Iwa shinobi proudly.Then Minato sensei came and saved us, but Kakashi was already out of chakra after using the Sharingan.

After the battle, we returned to the same place where we slept the night before, but this time only the three of us. Minato sensei explained to me why he was able to teleport to us so quickly, and then I went over to the field and away from my sensei and the camp site.

Someone told me once that when a person dies, his or her star appears up in the sky. The sky was a canvas and the stars were its master piece. But if it was our stars that filled the canvas did that make us the artists? I didn’t know.

I searched the sky to find Obito’s star. Out of all the stars one stood out the most. It was brighter than the others but as soon as it was there, it was gone. It shot out the sky like a shooting star always did.

Sometime after staring up at the stars, searching, I heard Kakashi call out to me. His voice was oddly soft and filled with worry instead of his usual cold and uncaring tone.

He and I watched the stars for a short while. No words were spoken. We were covered by a blanket of silence; the only sounds that could be heard were crickets and other night bugs.

After a while we went back to where we were camping out and at food. Plain rice balls. It was something commonly eaten by shinobi while on missions and while it wasn’t exactly the best form of nutrition, it did help replenish our energy and health.

After eating we all got ready for bed.

As I lay in my sleeping bag, the only person I could think about was Obito. I thought about how he was always late for every mission, every meeting. I thought about the excuses he always made for being late. He always claimed to be helping the elderly. And I had to believe him because that was the type of person he was. He helped however he could. And he did it for his village.

I thought about his weakness for sweets. But the thing I thought about most was how he tried to spend every moment  with Team 7. With _me._

All in all, my thoughts never stopped and sleep avoided me that night.

* * *

 

The next day we fulfilled the purpose of our mission and destroyed Kannabi bridge without encountering the enemy. It all went smoothly, thankfully.

After the mission was done and dusted we all made out way back to the village. I excused myself from Minato-sensei and traveled home. When my parents asked about my mission I gave them as little detail as possible concerning Obito.

Once they were done questioning me I made my way to my room.When I got inside my room I dropped my bags to the floor and made my way over to my bed. I did the one thing that I wasn’t able to do the night before. _Cry._

I cried all night and wallowed in my despair. My head filled with thoughts, depressing thoughts. What if I had given Obito a chance? What if I’d allowed myself to be loved by him? What if I gave up on the cold hearted Kakashi and set my heart on him?

* * *

 

The next day we gathered at a memorial stone for the commemoration of the fallen shinobi whose bodies couldn’t be recovered, one of them being Obito.

After the ending of the ceremony, I stood with Kakashi a little longer at the memorial stone. We stood in silence, not saying anything to each other. After a while, it began to rain, and I left before I got soaked, but Kakashi remained.

Our classmates from the Academy were deeply affected by Obito’s death, but the most affected one was a younger girl that was still an academy student, called Yugao Uzuki. It seems that she saw Obito like some kind of hero and admired him a lot.

After the Uchiha clan find out what I done, they forbade me to ever put my foot into their district. I didn’t blame them.

The days passed and the war seemed to never end.

In days like these I would remember that Obito promised me that he would became Hokage, and end the war. He asked me to stay by his side until that happened.

Now I know why he asked me this. Because he loved me.

And now he died, and with him, his dream and his love for me.


	3. Becoming a Jinchuriki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin get captured by the Mist and becomes a Jinchuriki.

**Rin's POV**

After a while Kakashi, Guy (Obito’s replacement) and me received a mission from the Third Hokage. The mission statement went as follows: 'Kill all the Iwa Shinobi which have infiltrated near the village'. Kakashi protested about Guy being a replacement for Obito, of course. Unfortunately for him the Third Hokage silenced him. It wasn't like I was too excited about having Obito replaced, especially by Guy, but for the sake of this mission and my own mentality I chose to keep quiet about it and let things be.

To be honest, the mission wasn't one of our best. Guy had been quick to run after the enemy, Kakashi and I following after him mainly because we feared that if we didn't he would get himself killed.

We eventually found our enemies and engaged in combat with them. We nearly used all our weapons on them and eventually had to withdraw momentarily.

We took refugee in a small cave where Guy and Kakashi decided they would have an argument. Soon after that Guy and Kakashi acted as decoys.

Seriously. I didn't know what was worse. The fact that we had a team member replaced or the fact that both the new member AND Kakashi almost got us all killed. But, all in all, we returned home from the mission, slightly beaten and extremely exhausted but alive at least.

Shortly after our successful mission together with Guy, the Third Hokage sent us (me, Kakashi and other jounin from the village) on yet another mission. Of course this one was different as it was against Mist Shinobi.

It was a simple mission really. All we had to do was gather information about some suspicious accurances. My role, for this mission, was to heal all ninjas in case the were wounded.

It was really a simple mission... Or at least that was what we thought. Once we were on the battlefield we realized that we had walked right into a trap.

The Mist shinobi knew we would come and we ended up walking straight into a ambush set out by them. Because of this me and some other jonin got seperated by Kakashi.

Our men fought bravely against the Mist shinobi but we were out numbered. Eventually all that was with me were either killed or gravely injured.

The rest is all blurry. The only thing I remember is my vision going black and my consciousness fading. Of course one thing was certain and that was that I had yet again been captured. 

* * *

 

I was woken up once we reached a cave. They tied me up by one of the cave's pillars and used genjutsu on me. But before using the genjutsu they told me they were going to use me for some kind of ritual.

The first person I saw after being released from the illusion was Kakashi. With the help of Kakashi’s summoning dogs we managed to escape, but I felt different, like there was something inside of me.

On the way back to the village, I realized that I had been made into a jinchuriki of the Three Tails by the Mist shinobi and that they were going to use me to destroy Konoha.

Because of this I asked Kakashi to kill me. There was no way I would do something like that to the village I was born and raised in. But for some reason, he refused. Kakashi would not kill me.

Soon the Mist shinobi reached us again and Kakashi and I fought against them despite the fact that Kakashi told me to run.

When I saw Kakashi using his Chidori,  I realized that is my chance.

" _For the village’s and Obito’s sake I must die here. Obito, soon I will see you again._ " With that thought in mind I jumped in the way of Kakashi's chidori, the lightning that covered his hand impaling my chest.

"- Kakashi…”

I wanted to say: " _Kakashi I'm sorry_."

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Kakashi crying. Then my body went limp and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard before my consciouness finally faded was the sound of a scream filled with rage.

And so on that fateful day of 10th October, Rin Nohara "died".


	4. Enter Rika Nokizara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a new identity.

" _Do you want to live, young kunoichi?” Rin heard someone say._

" _Who’s there? Who said that?” She replies frantically_

" _Do you want to live or not?!  Decide now!” The same person shouts._

" _Yes. I want to live!"_

" _Good then! In exchange for allowing you to live, someday  I will ask something of you. Only when the time will be right I will ask for it.”_

* * *

 

When my eyes fluttered open I was greeted by a extreme bright light. I thought I was in heaven but once my vision became more clear I realized that I was in a extremely brightly lit room. It didn't help that the walls were white which just added to the brightness. I looked at my body, seeing the white bandages that covered it.

" How are you feeling, Rin? " I hear someone ask me. I turn to see Minato-sensei standing there.

"Minato-sensei! What happened to me? Where are we?" I asked, ugency in my voice. I frantically looked around the room. It was about then that I noticed the Anbu that were in the room.

" Minato-sensei, what are doing the Anbu here?! " I asked, worried.

"First of all, Rin, you should remember what happened to you so that it would easier for me to explain to you" Minato says.

As I processed my surroundings and everything that Minato-sensei told me, a wave of memories hit me. I remembered every single detail of what happened to me. I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to scream or let the tears that had started to form from falling.

Minato, seeing the state of distress in which I was in, made a sign with his hand indicating to the Anbu that they should leave.

"Rin, do you realize the seriousness of the situation in which you're in?" Minato asked, his voice laced with sourness.

"Yeah, I became a jinchuriki" I say tearfully, "But how am I still alive?! I should be dead!" I add hysterically.

Then I remembered the distant conversation from my subconscious, merely a few moments before I jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori.

 _''The Tailed Beast inside me…it saved my life_ '' I thought to myself quietly.

But what my sensei said next, brought me back from my musing, to reality.

"Rin, when the reinforcements found you, you had no pulse. You were as good as dead. Your body was brought back to the village and left in the morgue. I had to announce your colleagues from the Academy and your parents that you had been killed in action. Now, imagine my surprise when only a few hours after I had to break the horrible news to your family that you had died, a woman from the Yamanaka clan that worked in the hospital and was in charge of preparing your body for burial, came and announced that the wound from your chest healed by itself and that she can feel a faint pulse of chakra."

"Eh, Minato-sensei? " I interrupted him sheepishly, "How long have I been in this place?" I ask curiously.

"Nearly a month" Minato answered calmly.

"What?! Nearly a month?! What about my parents?! My friends?! What about Kakashi?!" I shout, my voice filled with worry.

After I calmed down, Minato-sensei looked at me solemnly and told me:

"Rin, almost everyone in the village thinks that you are dead. You were in a coma nearly a month and the ones who knew about you being alive didn't think you would survive." He says, "And here comes the hard part, Rin. From now on, Rin Nohara is dead to everyone, except a few which know the truth. From this day on, your name will be Rika Nokizara. You are forbidden to tell anyone in the village the truth. Not even your parents and friends. "

After Minato-sensei finished his statement I became very enraged. "This is not fair! I have the right to see my own parents!"

"Rin, our village is still at war. If word leaks that you are alive, the Mist Shinobi will try to recapture you. You are fortunate enough that myself, Jiraya-sensei and Kushina were able to do something about your seal!" Minato says sternly, raising his voice slightly.

I was very enraged about this situation, but the Will of Fire was strong inside me so in the end I agreed.

Minato-sensei seeing that I accepted my predicament continued:

"In a few days, you'll be relocated into an apartment in the village. There you will receive more information." He says, "Welcome in Konoha, Rika Nokizara!"

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and please don't be too rude in your reviews. On this site I will post the chapters that I write without the help of my Beta-reader. On fanfiction I will post the chapter that were beta-read. By the way my name on tumblr is helenthunder. You can ask me there about this story.**

 


	5. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets adapted to her new life as Rika Nokizara.

**Normal's POV**

A few months had passed since Rin Nohara began her new life as Rika Nokizara. She looked nothing like her old self, Rin Nohara. Her hair style was different along with her ninja attire. Her hair was a little longer than usual and spiked straight up. Her hair was spiked straight up with senbon while two bangs covered her cheeks and shaped her face. Her ninja attire consisted of a red top, black shorts, a fishnet on her right elbow, a glove on her right hand, along with a fingerless glove on her left arm, a black mask that covered the lower half of her face and low-heel, calf-high boots. Not even Rika herself could recognize herself. She was really a different person.

* * *

**Obito's POV**

After I won Nagato over we began to look after the bodies that Nagato could use as Edo Pain so that he could destroy Hanzo the Salamander. While Nagato searched for the bodies, I concentrated my attention on my old home, Konoha. I had sent out Zetsu spies to collect information on Konoha and they found out that an outsider kunoichi called Rika Nokizara was now living in Konoha. The strange fact was that she was found by Minato the same day Rin died. And given what little information her background contained, then that would mean that she was one of Konoha's most treasured secrets.

* * *

 

**Kakashi's POV**

Finally, after what seemed an eternity the war was over. If only it would have been over before I killed Rin, then maybe I wouldn't feel like the last scum on Earth. I still remember how Rin's parents blamed me for killing their only child. I would never be able to forget their faces, but the face that haunted me the most was Rin's face when I killed her. At the end of the war, Minato sensei became Hokage and a little time later I became an Anbu under his direct command. Also a new kunoichi came to our village. Her name was Rika Nokizara. She had the same eyes, hair, age and birthday like Rin, but at the same time she was nothing like Rin. She annoys me... a lot.

Flashbacks:

_I just returned home from an Anbu mission and I went to the Memorial Stone to_ _'_ _talk to Obito_ _'_ _, but when I got there, Rika was there already_ _, seemingly_ _reading the names from the stone._

_I got near the Memorial Stone, hoping she will take the hint and leave._

_But instead, she looked at me with sad eyes and asked me:_

_"_ _Did his death hurt you so much?_ _"_

_At her question, I ran away._ _I didn't want to share my personal feelings and pain with an outsider._

 _After running_ _for who knows how long_ _, I got into the cemetery_ _where_ _Rin's grave_ _was_ _._ _But after a few moments, Rika appeared from thin air beside me and once again asked_ _me_ _something_ _._

_"_ _Who was Rin Nohara?_ _"_

_"_ _Was she important to you?_ _"_

_"_ _How she died?_ _"_

_At her inquisitive questions I exploded in rage_ _._

_"_ _I will never share anything with an outsider, so why won't you just disappear?!_ _" I yelled as I glared at the woman with my one visible eye._

_At this_ _she gave me a hurt, guilt and saddened look all at the same time before turning around and running away._

End flashbacks

She annoys me a lot. But only because she reminds me of Rin and that reminder only makes me feel miserable.

* * *

 

**Rika's POV**

After I "accommodated" in the village I began to train with Kushina, which, to my surprise, was the Nine Tails's jinchuuriki, to keep my tailed beast under control. In my free time, I got "reacquainted" with my old colleagues from the Academy and, also following Kakashi sometimes, who, ever since he became Anbu, distances himself from people. But after what he said to me the last time I kept my distance. What he said to me hurt me more than anything.

After I "died" to protect the village, this is what I receive?!

Never in my life I have felt so lonely... if Obito would have been here, he would never behave like this with me.

Kakashi, now, I noticed, was a broken man. Why I loved him before was beyond me. In fact I think I didn't truly love him at all. The one that I was truly in love with, was Obito. And it was because of this love, for Obito's sake, I protected the village and accepted my new identity.

* * *

 

**Normal's POV**

Unbeknownst to Rika/Rin, she will meet the ghost known as Obito Uchiha during Naruto's birth.

* * *

 

I have also this story on Fanfiction. It's the same title like here. Also here it's a link with what means the name  _Rika_ (http://www.thenamemeaning.com/rika/ -here it's the japanese meaning of " **Rika** " **).**  As for Nokizara name, on google translate it means "of wooden plate" (the wooden plates are usually used by japanese people to write their wishes on it in hope they will become reality).


	6. The tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika meet the masked man known as "Madara" as tragedy strikes again.

**Normal's POV**

Under the leadership of the Fourth Hokage, Konoha began to prosper, and the period of the Third Shinobi War seemed forgotten, being replaced by a long desired peace.

But a certain event that will take place on the 10th October, will disturb the peace in the village, leaving behind only destruction, chaos, death and many broken hearts.

* * *

 

It was a usual day in Konoha, well usual for everyone except a brown-haired kunoichi which was training with the Red Hot Habanero.

After what seemed to be an eternity but was only a few hours the red haired kunoichi ended the training.

"You did very well, Rika, considering your special condition. You are the best student I ever had and your _power_ has improved since we started training together" said Kushina with a tone a mother would use while acknowledging the hard work of her kids.

"Thank you, Kushina-san, for all of your help. I will never be able to repay you for everything you have done for me" said Rika with a tearful voice.

Then, both women hugged each other, each of them barely holding back their tears.

After their heartwarming moment finished, Rika asked Kushina if she would like to eat Ramen.

"No thanks, Rika. I have another appointment today. I must go to hospital because of a very bad stomach ache. Maybe some other time, Rika."

That being said, the two woman gave each other parting words and then headed in different directions.

* * *

 

The next day, Rika was invited by Namikaze family to their house. Once she got there, Rika found out one of the best news in a while, namely...

"I don't believe it! You're really serious, Kushina-san?!" Rika asked gleefully.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Kushina responded back playfully.

"What's gonna be?" Rika asked with curiosity.

"We don't know yet" responded Minato calmly.

"It's gonna be a boy!" responded Kushina excited in the same time with Minato.

After seeing the expression on Minato's face after the outburst of his wife, Rika couldn't help herself from breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"You should see the look on your face, Minato-sensei" Rin said between her laughs.

"I'm glad you laugh at my expense" said Minato with his head hung.

"Anyway, changing the topic, I want to give Kakashi the mission of guarding Kushina during her pregnancy starting tomorrow" Minato says, his words unexpected.

After hearing the last statement of her husband, Kushina's hair began to move on its own like a _Medusa_.

"Do you think that I need any protection, Minato? Do you think that I'm not able to take care of myself ?!" Kushina asked while cracking her knuckles.

"No, Kushina, that's not what I meant!" Minato said with a placating tone, while putting his hands in front of his face in sign of peace.

"What I mean, is that I think that this mission will help Kakashi heal the darkness from his heart. Since Kakashi joined the Anbu, he became very cold. In every mission until now he killed in cold blood all the shinobi enemies, even if they were defenceless or asked for mercy" added Minato with a surly expression.

"Anyway, I discussed with Lord Third about Kakashi and he came up with the idea of Kakashi being your bodyguard during your pregnancy. He thinks that maybe guarding a pregnant woman will change Kakashi for the better" Minato finished with a hopeful voice.

After Minato explained the situation, Kushina calmed herself, while Rin watched both Minato and Kushina with a thoughtful gaze.

"Anyway… " said Kushina looking towards Rika, "Is seems I wouldn't be able to train you anymore, Rika."

"I wasn't expecting that, Kushina-san" Rin responded , her tone of voice understanding, "I was thinking of ways to improve my taijutsu and to learn techniques that will allow me to erase or block someone's memory, in case someone discovers my _secret_ " added Rin with determination.

At her reclamation, Minato replied, smiling:

"Well, I can't help you with your taijutsu improvement, but I can help you with that memory jutsu. I will check up my schedule and see when I can train you."

Rin's eyes became very brighter, after hearing that she will be trained by Minato, solo.

* * *

 

The months passed by, time in which Rika trained fiercely in taijutsu with Guy and trained hard in using and perfecting the memory jutsu with Minato, while her free time was spent at _relearning_ medical ninjutsu or with Kushina, or both Kushina and Minato.

And so the big day arrived.

* * *

 

On the morning day of 10th October, Rika visited the Namikaze family, but it was a short visit, because on the same day, Kushina was to be taken in a safe place for the impending birth.

Having so much free time and nothing else to do with it, Rika decided to go to _Rin Nohara_ 's grave.

When she got close enough, she noticed that Kakashi was there, speaking.

Because she wanted to respect his privacy and to not have a new confrontation with him, she hides somewhere close only listening to Kakashi's one-sided conversation.

After Kakashi left, Rika got out of her hiding spot and prepared to go to the grave only to be greeted by a hooded figure, which threw away from the vase, the flowers that Kakashi brought to the grave.

Rika, enraged by the display of disrespect of _"her"_ grave coming from the mysterious person, began to run towards it, while shouting from the top of her lungs:

"What are you doing?! How dare you disrespect someone's grave like that?!"

But when, Rika was a few steps away from the hooded person, the said person turned with his face towards her, and Rika stopped cold in her tracks.

She first realized that the person was male. Secondly, she noticed that his chakra was very cold and dark. And lastly, she could feel the killing intent and raw power coming from that person, and even if she couldn't see his face, because the guy was wearing a flame patterned mask only with a right eyehole, she realized that he could kill her very quickly in that moment, if he really wanted to. She was afraid. No, she was more than afraid. She was frightened... so frightened that she stopped breathing.

But as soon as the masked man finished analyzing her, he was gone.

After his departure, Rika began to breath again and then run away from the cemetery.

* * *

 

**Obito's POV**

Today it had been a year since Rin died, so I decided to visit her grave to strengthen my resolve. To get rid of my doubts. To grieve her.

But instead of finishing quickly with the visit I found that scum, Kakashi, at her grave... that scum which killed her. So I waited, hidden in the brush, until he decided to leave.

While waiting I heard Kakashi talking about how Minato-sensei will become a father today, and in that moment I realized that this was my chance to hit two birds with one stone. I will have my revenge on Konoha for Rin's death and I will obtain the Nine-Tails Fox for Project "Tsuki no Me".

After Kakashi left, I went to the grave and threw away the flowers that Kakashi brought.

But is seemed that my grieving wasn't supposed to be peaceful today, because as soon as I threw away the flowers, I heard someone running towards me, while shouting at me "What are you doing?! How dare you disrespect someone's grave like that?!"

" _Me, disrespecting_?!" I thought bitterly.

Rin shouldn't be in a grave in the first place. She wasn't supposed to die.

" _Rin_..." That's when my body became stiff. The voice that shouted at me was identical to Rin. _It couldn't be, could it? Was it still possible that she was alive, somehow or this was some sick twist of my own mind?_

Then I turned around pretty fast to see if the said person was really Rin, while also leaking my chakra in hopes, that if the said girl wasn't Rin, to frighten her.

But as I took a good look at her I realized the cruel truth. She wasn't Rin, even if there were similarities between the both of them, like their voice, hair, eyes and skin tone.

With that mask that covered the lower part of her face, she wasn't nothing else than a female copy of that scum , Kakashi.

Then she stopped a few meters away for me. She looked scared. Then, without warning, I teleported away.

Why bother with her? She will die anyway with the rest of the village in a few hours.

* * *

 

**Normal's POV**

Later that night Rin was sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's head monument trying to forget about the encounter from the cemetery, when suddenly she began to feel a chill in the air.

" _What's this_? " Rin asked herself worriedly.

"The Nine Tails Fox" answered her tenant.

"What do you mean by that, Three-Tails? The Nine-Tails Fox is sealed inside Kushin-" but Rin never got the chance to finish because in the next moment the Nine Tails Fox suddenly appeared in the village.

At the sudden appearance of the Nine Tails Fox, Rin got to her feet and prepared to descend to the village when the voice of her tenant stopped her.

"Wait, kunoichi! Don't go in the village!"

"Why?" Rin asked, aggravated.

"Because we, the tailed beasts, share a telepathic connection, and I can tell you that right now the Nine Tails Fox is not in his right mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked with suspicion in her voice.

"I mean that the Nine Tails Fox is being controlled by someone and as far as I know the only ones who can control a tailed beast are people of that cursed clan, the Uchiha. Anyway, you better send a shadow clone in the village to assess the situation and also to protect yourself in this way from the instigator."

After the last statement of the Three Tails, Rin created a shadow clone, which was sent into the village while she remained where she was.

"Do you have any idea who's the one controlling the Nine Tails Fox?" Rin asked her tenant.

" ... I have met him once before... it was during the _Kiri incident_ when you became my host. And you have already met him today in the cemetery", answered cryptic Three-Tails.

As Rin prepared to insist more regarding the identity of the masked man, Minato appeared in front of her, with his back to her then all hell broke loose. The Nine Tails Fox noticed Minato and tried to obliterate him with a tailed beast bomb, only for Minato to teleport the attack outside the village. Then it seemed that the things began to cool down a little, only for the mysterious masked man to appear out of thin air and engage Minato in combat.

At that moment, Rin noticed that the masked man was no pushover... the kunai of her sensei passing right through his skull. Then, as the masked man begins to absorb Minato, Rin threw a shuriken in the left arm of the masked man. The shuriken hit his target before Minato teleported.

After Minato's narrow escape, the masked man turned his attention to Rin.

"Great feat, kunoichi!" said the masked man appraisingly while pulling out the shuriken from his left arm and throwing it away.

After the masked man pulled out the shuriken from his left arm, Rin noticed something strange, his wound wasn't bleeding.

" _What is he_? "Rin thought, terrified. But her musing was interrupted by the masked man.

"It seems I was presumptuous in assuming that you will cower and do nothing. Well then, since you discovered a weakness to my teleportation jutsu, I have no other choice but to kill y...", but his words were cut short as Minato appeared once again, grabbed Rin and teleported once again.

* * *

 

Somewhere outside the village, a blond man known as the Yellow Flash panted, while a young, brown haired kunoichi was terrified about all that happened up until that very moment.

But before they got the chance to speak to each other, the air in front of them began to distort, and then the masked man appeared once again.

" _How the hell did he manage to find us? It's like he planted a beacon in us_ " thought Rin jokingly _._

"I won't let neither of you get away!" said the masked man in a deep, dark voice.

After a few moments in which Minato analyzed the masked man, he asked the following: "Are you Uchiha Madara?"

As an answer, the masked man took off his hood, while Rin asked herself if her sensei was crazy or not. But then she saw the sharingan in the right eye of the masked man.

" _The Sharingan...How did I miss that when I saw him in the cemetery? But is he really Uchiha Madara? He should be dead...shouldn't he?_ " Rin asked herself, completely dumbfounded.

"No, that's impossible!" concluded Minato.

"Are you sure about that?" teased the masked man.

"It doesn't matter who you are! I won't let you destroy my home!" screamed an enraged Rin.

" ' _Your_ _home'_ you say?" the masked man says mockingly.

"As far as I know, you are a foreign kunoichi, which a year ago got in this _hellhole_ called Konoha."

At his statement, Rin visibly paled.

"Have I struck a nerve?" he asked amusedly.

"I know all about you, Rika: your loneliness, the fact that the people from the village treat you like crap, the fact that your beloved Fourth Hokage won't allow you to go on a mission outside Konoha. You will never be trusted by no one in Konoha, as of right now you are only a bird locked up in a golden cage, so stand aside and let me deal with Konoha and the Fourth Hokage."

After _Madara_ 's tirade, Rin closed her eyes and hung her head. Almost everything that _Madara_ had said was true, but... even so, she carried the Will Of Fire and she won't allow anyone to destroy her home. One way or another she will protect Konoha.

While Rin was deep in thought, Minato asked: "Why are you attacking Konoha?"

"I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's war, or that it's for peace."

After _Madara_ finished explaining his reason, he let fall from one of his sleeves, a shackle which he then caught by his wrists.

"Now that I have freed the Nine Tails, you people have no hope left!"

Then, both Minato and _Madara_ begin to run towards each other, but in the end Minato passed right through _Madara_ , his attack failing and then teleporting out of _Madara_ 's shackle. But right before Minato teleported away, Rika hit her right leg on the ground where _Madara_ stood, destroying it in the process. After the dust provoked by Rika's attack cleared, Rika engaged _Madara_ in close combat.

"Rika, don't!"screamed a panicked Minato.

"What a fool!" said _Madara_ while beginning to absorb Rika.

"That's what you believe, asshole!" said Rika smugly.

Then she revealed a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

Right on cue, _Madara_ kicked Rika in the stomach while jumping a little away so that the explosion won't reach him, while Rika dissipated in thin air, being only a shadow clone.

" _Where is she?_ " Obito asked himself.

As an answer to his question Rika got out from underground from the spot she destroyed earlier.

" _Rin=1 Madara=0_ " thought Rin with pride.

"So, Lord Fourth did you analyze his abilities while my shadow clone engaged him in combat?" Rin asked with determination.

"Yes, I think I found a way of defeating him, but I want you to let me deal with him, so please stay aside" responded Minato.

Rika was more than happy to comply with his request as if she only fought _Madara_ purely on the rush of adrenaline. Truth be told, _Madara_ still scared the shit out of her and she did have this nagging feeling, based on her shadow clone's experience, that she knew _Madara_ , like she met him before.

* * *

 

Rika watched with amazement the clever way in which her sensei wounded _Madara_ and severed the link between him and the Nine Tails Fox. However, she found it odd that one of _Madara_ 's arms fell off, and from the wound began to fall a white substance and blood.

After _Madara_ made a few threats he teleported away.

Now the remaining problem was the Nine Tails Fox.

* * *

 

**Rin's POV**

"Sensei! Kushina-san!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"It's alright, Rika" both of them said.

" _No, it wasn't alright... this day was supposed to be happy, not a living hell. Why has everything gone so wrong?! Right now both Kushina-san and Minato-sensei were impaled by the Nine Tails Fox and are on verge of dying"_ I thought bitterly.

"I said that this was the father's duty" said Minato, his voice faint.

"Then all the more, since I'm his mother!" Kushina responded.

As I was looking at the both of them speaking, I realized how much both of them must love Konoha, but most of all, their son. The least I could do now was to allow them to speak until... until they both will die.

After they finished speaking to Naruto, they turned to me.

"Rika, please protect my son, no matter what the cost!" Minato said pleadingly.

"Rika, please support and take care of Naruto from now on. You know how hard the life for a jinchuriki and for an outsider is. And don't forget, fill yourself with love. That's the only way to have a happy life as a jinchuriki. Do not give into your hate" added Kushina weakly.

Kushina went ,then, into another bout of sobs, while Minato sealed the Yang half of the Nine Tails Fox's chakra inside of Naruto.

And so, on that day, two heroes died.

* * *

 

**All that I will say regarding this chapter is only that: the Three Tails knows that the masked man is Obito but Rin won't find out from him about the masked man being Obito.**

**Also please leave some reviews. Those review is what will keep me motivated to write this story.**


	7. Over the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika becomes berserk and goes on a rampage.

**Rin's POV**

"Sensei! Kushina-san! Don't leave me alone! ", I screamed with a desperate voice as the barrier Kushina put up started fading away.

While I cried I heard the footsteps approach, but I didn't wait for the respective persons to reach me, because I ran away towards the village, the tears in my eyes falling off my face and coalescing with the wind.

While en route to the village I received the memories of my shadow clone that went earlier into the village and what I saw made the blood in my veins run cold.

" _No! It can't be! Not him, too!_ ", I thought, frightened.

With this thought in mind, I started running faster towards the village.

* * *

 

**Rin's POV**

When I reached the last place where my clone dissipated my worst fears became a reality.

Under the bar's rubble, was my father barely breathing and on the verge of dying. Only the upper part of his body was visible.

"No! No! ", I started repeating like a mantra.

" _This is a nightmare! My father is safe and sound, he isn't on the verge of dying because of his addiction! Minato-sensei and Kushina-san are still alive and I'm Rin Nohara , plainly Rin Nohara, not Rika Nokizara, and not the Jinchuriki of the Three Tails. And Obito is still alive... If I pinch my cheeks, I will discover that everything was only a bad dream_ " I thought hopefully.

" You know that is not true . It's not a nightmare. It's reality " said a sinister voice inside my mind.

" And you know who is responsible for this?!... ' _Madara_ '! He caused all this destruction and death!...And who is not to say that he is not the one responsible for you becoming my Jinchuriki!"

" No, no, shut up! Stop it! " I said as I slapped my hands over my ears.

" You know I'm right!"

" No! " I screamed loudly in my mind.

Suddenly, a cough coming from someone near me brought me back to reality and I concluded that my father was the one that coughed.

" Water!" my father said pleadingly.

Immediately I searched through the rubble, searching for some source of water, which, when I found it, I brought it to the dried lips of my father.

" Thank you!" he said while looking in my eyes.

" You know something? You remind me so much of my daughter, Rin, that it hurts. I only wish to be able to see her one last time " my father said longingly.

Hearing his declaration, I did something I was forbidden from doing, namely, I took off my lower mask.

" Father, it's me, Rin " , I said with tears in my eyes.

My father looked at me with a shocked expression, then his face brightened with joy, and he touched my right cheek with his hand.

" My sweet, little Rin! I'm so happy to see you…" he said with tears of joy in his eyes.

" Now that I have seen you one last time, I can die happily" he added weakly.

" No, don't say that! You will survive! We three, all will be a family again! You, mother and me!" I added firmly.

" Rin, you know that's not true" he stated with sadeness.

And he was right. A wooden spike was impaled in his chest, his ribs were surely broken and his lungs punctured, also a pool of blood formed under him. He couldn't survive with so grave wounds and so much blood loss.

" Rin, promise me that you will look after your mother " my father said, coughing with each word spoken.

" I promise " I said with tears falling freely from my eyes.

" Rin, you are so beautiful… It's a pity I will never be able to see my grandchildr…", he never got the chance to finish his statement because his body went limp and his eyes closed.

" Nooo! Father!" I began to scream as I was holding my father's head to my chest.

Unfortunately, my scream brought uninvited guests to the scene, so I put on my mask faster than the blink of an eye and I ran away.

* * *

 

**Rin's Pov**

Soon, I got to another building where wounded or dead people were taken away by shinobi, Anbu and civilian, which were not wounded during the Nine Tails's attack.

Seeing this scenery reminded me of people I lost, then I collapsed to my knees and I began to cry harder than before. In that moment all I felt was hate. Hate for _Madara_ , hate for everyone who wronged me since I became a Jinchuriki, hate for myself, for being useless and weak, and unfortunately for me the Three Tails took advantage of that hate.

"Rin, let me alleviate your pain and sorrow… Borrow my chakra so that you can hunt _Madara_ down and kill him. He is the one that caused you all of this suffering".

After hearing the appealing promise of revenge coming from the Three Tails, I let out a bloody scream, and I accepted his chakra.

Soon my rage and anger took hold of my body and I felt the sweet, blissful freedom that came with it.

* * *

 

**Normal's POV**

A few people that were near Rika noticed that she began to change: her eyes became red, her nails became claws and her canine teeth began to grow larger and sharper.

They wondered what was happening to her, as something was off about her at that moment. Then Rika hissed toward them and the people ran away. Then Rika jumped away super fast and went in the forest's direction.

* * *

 

**Rin's POV**

When I reached the forest, I began to destroy all the trees I saw.

I don't know for how much time I destroyed what was in my sight, until I heard light footsteps coming near me.

When I turned around, I came face to face with the cold hearted Kakashi and my rage only grew stronger. If he hadn't said what he had about Kushina-san's impending birth at _my grave_ then none of this would have happened.

"Kill him!" a voice whispered in my ear.

"He is as guilty as _Madara_! If he wasn't a big mouth, nothing bad would have happened. Also, he let Obito die and didn't give a shit about you!"

That being said, I attacked him, but he avoided every one of my attacks.

" You!" I said enraged.

" You are responsible for Lord Fourth's and his wife's death!".

At my accusation, his expression darkened and before I knew what was happening, he appeared in front of me and put on my forehead a seal tag, then all faded to black as I lost consciousness.

* * *

 

**Obito's POV**

After I teleported away from the village in some forest close to the village, I stood breathing heavily and leaning against a tree with my only available arm.

" _Damn it! My mission failed and witnesses remained! Damn Minato-sensei and that Rika!"_ I thought angrily.

" _Anyway, I will make Rika pay for humiliating me….right after I replace my arm_. "

As I prepared to use my teleportation technique, Zetsu appeared from below the ground.

"It seems that you failed in obtaining the Nine Tails, Obito." White Zetsu said with a mocking worry in his voice.

" How could you let yourself be beaten, Obito? Especially by a feeble kunoichi? I thought Madara trained you better than that", Black Zetsu added with disapproval.

" _Rika is a kunoichi, but she is in no way feeble_ ", I thought with caution, while looking at Zetsu.

" It wasn't a complete failure. The Hidden Leaf has been completely devastated. For a while, they'll be too busy fixing up the village to do anything else " I responded smugly.

" Is that so? " asked Black Zetsu derisively... "What about the Fourth Hokage and that young kunoichi, Rika? Won't they hunt you down?".

" _Damn it! I forgot for a moment about Minato-sensei_ ".

Then a plan popped out in my mind.

" Zetsu, find the Fourth Hokage and see how he dealt with the Nine Tails. Then come back at base and inform me about it."

That being said, Zetsu finally left and I teleported myself to base to replace my arm.

* * *

 

**Rin's POV**

" _Where am I_? " I asked myself while walking through darkness. Suddenly I found myself in the village, but it was burning from the ground.

As I began to run suddenly in front of me appeared Minato-sensei and _Madara_. As I got close to them, _Madara_ 's gaze fell on me, and with one swift move stabbed Minato-sensei with a kunai in his chest.

I wanted to scream, but I realized with terror that I couldn't.

As he drew closer to me, suddenly I took a kunai out of my pouch holding it in my trembling hands.

When _Madara_ got right in front of me, I stabbed myself in my heart while closing my eyes.

" _I will not let Madara_ _finish me off_ ", was my last thought before the ground beneath me rifted and I fell in the darkness.

* * *

 

**Rin's POV**

With a jolt I awoke in a bed in a darkened room.

As I took notice of my surroundings, I realized where I was: in a hospital room. Also, I did have the mother of a headache.

" _What happened? How did I get here?_ ", I asked myself tiredly.

Then everything came back to me: _Madara_ , the Nine Tails, Minato-sensei's and Kushina-san's death, Naruto becoming the new Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, my father dying in my arms and lastly myself changing partially into the Three Tails and what I did while I was in that form.

" _Fuck! How could I have been so reckless and driven so much by my negative emotions so that I allow myself to change into the Three Tails_?" , I asked myself with disgust, while putting my hands over my face.

Then I saw that the window was open.

" That's so strange. I could swear that when I woke up it was closed. I better go close it before it's get too cold in here ".

I never got a chance to return to my bed, after closing the window, because someone pushed me to the ground, seated himself on my waist, pinned my left wrist to the floor, while a hand was strangling my throat.

When I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I closed, I came face-to-face with my newest nightmare: the masked man, _Madara_.

When I tried to scream for help, he added more pressure to my throat.

" Don't scream or I snap your neck", _Madara_ told me with a dark voice.

I moved my head in sign of okay then he allowed air to return to my lungs.

" How did you enter here? What do you want? " , I asked with venom in my voice.

Then he indicated with his head the curtain of my hospital room and added as an afterthought:

" You shouldn't be so absorbed in your thoughts. You left your guard down. I entered your room while you put your hands over your face."

" What do you want?", I asked with a cold undertone in my voice.

" Is that a way to greet someone that came only to see you?", he asked mockingly.

" Quit fooling around and tell me why you came here? What do you want?!", I asked a little loudly than before.

But that was a mistake, because I ticked off _Madara_ , who got up from my waist and raised me above the ground, while holding me by my throat.

" Easy there. If I were you I would be cautious about what I say and what I do. I'm the one with power here and also the one in control of this situation ", he said with emphasis.

As he began to put pressure against my throat I began to claw and hit his left arm. Then he suddenly dropped me to the floor.

" Are you finished with your squirm? Or do you wish to be strangled again? ", he asked me with a neutral voice.

I moved my head in a sign of yes while looking at him with hate in my eyes. Then I got up from the floor waiting for him to continue.

" If you value Naruto's life, then you better keep your mouth shut about me" , _Madara_ said like it was no big deal. Like I would comply after knowing that he did have a hand in my father's death. That wasn't who Rika Nokizara was.

" You selfish jerk! ", I screamed with gritted teeth.

" How dare you ! After what you did?! Naruto is an orphan because of you! And who knows how many kids became orphans because of what you did?! And what about the other lives that you destroyed?! ", I asked with shock in my voice.

" Have you finished yet?" , _Madara_ asked bored.

" People die every day. Whether it's from an attack, during a mission, from poison, because of an illness or naturally. Death comes for everyone, no matter how old or young a person is" , _Madara_ said passively.

At his speech about death, my eyes widened in astonishment.

" _Was he really so cruel that he didn't care about the death and pain he caused?_ _He destroyed my life by killing my father and he didn't feel an ounce of remorse for his actions?_ ", I thought as I felt my hatred rising a second time in that night.

" You…you are a heartless monster! Only a heartless monster would kill a young couple after their child was born! Minato-sama and his wife were so happy! They always wanted a child and you destroyed that!" , I said loudly as tears began to form in my eyes.

" Minato was always late for everything so he got what he deserved" , _Madara_ said in a whisper believing that I didn't hear him.

" _Got what he deserved_? _Late for everything_? _What did_ _Madara_ _mean_? _Surely Minato-sensei and this man haven't met before, did they_? ", I asked myself utterly confused.

" I think we are done here, Rika. Remember this: you better keep your lips shut about my existence if you value Naruto's life ".

Then he began to swirl away. But as fast as I could, I took a vase from the bedside table and threw it at him. Of course he stopped his teleportation and let that vase pass right through him.

" Interesting ! I thought you would've forgotten about my teleportation's weakness. Also …", he didn't finish the phrase as he pushed me so fast against the wall and then he puts his hands at my head's side. "…I thought you were afraid of me ", he finished with a dark tone.

I began to tremble and cold sweats began to fall from my temple over my face. My breath became shallow as I was pinned against the wall. Then he pressed his body against mine that I could hear his heartbeat. Then he looked down to me, as I was shorter than him and brought his head down to whisper in my ear, as I began to tremble more ferociously than before against his body.

" You couldn't stop me in this night, even if you discovered my teleportation jutsu's weakness and you won't be able to stop me in the future. The ones that have power and are afraid to use it will lose everything that they love and will always bow down to others like a dog . The ones that don't have power will also lose everything. And the ones that have power can obtain and protect anything."

After he finished his speech about the power the only thoughts that popped in my mind were: at his first statement about power the only images that appeared in my mind were the dead body of my father, the smiling face of my mother and the dead bodies of Minato-sensei and Kushina-san; at his second statement about power the only image that appeared in my mind was Obito. I was useless back then. If only I would have more strength, Obito would still be alive today; and , finally, at his last statement about power in my mind appeared every person that I knew from Konoha. I was a Jinchuriki, damn it! I will protect everyone from Konoha, no matter what!

But unbeknownst to me, _Madara_ did have similar thoughts on his own statements about power. At his first statement he thought about how he couldn't stop _my death_ , how Minato-sensei, despite having a teleportation jutsu didn't use properly to save his own students: himself and me. At his second statement he remembered how Kakashi was better than him at everything, how Guy defeated him during the Chunin Exams, how everyone that were near his age, except for me, would look down on him. At his last statement in his mind popped up my smiling face and symbols of every Shinobi country. He decided to bring peace and reunite once again his team.

* * *

 

**Obito's POV**

After I whispered in Rika's ear my own conclusions about power, I looked at her once again and saw in her eyes a determination that wasn't there before.

I was intrigued if nothing else: " _Where did that determination came from_? _But even with that determination in her eyes, she was still trembling against my body_ ".

" _Would Rin tremble like this too_? " , I asked himself with curiosity. But in my mind the circumstances that would have led to Rin trembling against my body were much different than the current situation.

" Why are you trembling, young kunoichi? Did your fear of me return?" , I asked her mockingly.

She didn't answer back but her body language and her facial expression were enough confirmation to my question.

" Good… Your fear of me will keep you submitted ", I added with glee in my voice.

Then I left her against the wall, taking a few steps back.

" Until next time" , I added with a chuckling voice.

" _The next time we will see each other I will break your spirit down_ ", was my last thought while I teleported away.

* * *

 

**Normal's POV**

As soon as _Madara_ disappeared from the room, Rin collapsed down on the cold floor and began to sob harder than ever before in her life.

While sobbing, she realized that she needed and could do some things that she was forbidden to do before.

 _Madara_ was right regarding the power.

* * *

 

**Rin's POV**

The following day after being interrogated by Anbu and lying about the Nine Tails incident, I went to see the Third Hokage.

" What can I do for you, Rika? ", Hiruzen asked with weariness in his voice.

" Lord Third, I came here to discuss important matters with you ", I answered with anticipation.

" And these important matters couldn't wait until the burial of those that have died took place and until the problem of a leader of Konoha is solved? " , Hiruzen asked impatiently.

" I'm afraid not, Lord Third ", I added with emphasis." I came here today to tell you that I'm gonna tell my mother the truth and I'm gonna adopt Naruto " , I finished with determination.

After finishing my speech, Lord Third's eyes widened like sausages and answered back sharply:

" I'm sorry, I can't you allow you to do that"

Well, I was expecting this type of reaction from him, but that didn't mean I would back down on this. I was the one that did have power after all.

" Why?" , I asked simply.

" Because I'm a Jinchuriki? _A weapon_ that should be isolated from everyone in the village and used when the need arise?" , I added with hurt in my voice.

At my speech the facial expression of Lord Third became unreadable.

" Well, I have news for you! _This weapon_ does have feelings, want to be close and protect the people that are important in her life! It's not like I asked to tell Kakashi or my classmates from the Academy about my secret!" , I added furiously. " And Naruto is the only child of two of the most important people to me!"

" Regardless, I forbid you from doing any of this! You are instable! Or did you forget that last night you did change into that _thing_?! You could have killed people while you were in that state! You can't control your anger and hatred!", Hiruzen added sternly.

" And whose fault is that?! If you wouldn't cut off my links with my parents, I would have a better chance to control my feelings last night and to not change!", I added exasperated by his stubbornness.

" The answer remains still no", he answered loudly.

" Well, if that's how the things are then I will leave the village and I will never come back. And I'm taking Naruto with me", I added with a tone of finality, while my eyes became red without realizing it.

At my subtle threatening speech and my red eyes, Lord Third paled a little.

" Can you calm down, Rika? Your eyes became red. ", Hiruzen told me with worry in his voice.

After he notified me about my eyes, I did the utmost to calm myself down and my eyes changed back to their original color.

" Maybe we can reach a compromise ? I surely wouldn't like a repeat of the last night incident, where I had to use Anbu to erase the memories of the civilian people that saw you change in Three Tails and to lie to Kakashi about your _condition_. I will close my eyes over the fact of you telling the truth to your mother. As for Naruto, you can't adopt him because of multiple reasons: you are a child yourself and you don't have the necessary resources and knowledge to take care of a child, especially a _special one_ like Naruto. Also, I can't allow the village suspicion's to take root. That you and Naruto are both Jinchuriki. But I will allow you to take care of Naruto once in a while" , he added tiredly.

After hearing his answer, a big smile formed behind my lower mask.

" I accept these terms , Lord Third", I said politely.

Then I bolted out the door.

* * *

 

**Rin's POV**

" _This is it_. _The moment of truth_ ", I repeated in my mind like a mantra, as I was in front of _my old house_ , which fortunately didn't get destroyed during the Nine Tails incident.

Then I knocked on the door and a woman with bloodshot and puffy eyes, my mother, opened the door.

" Can I help you? ", she asked me tiredly.

I didn't answer her because I was sure my voice would crack and I would cry. Instead, I was staring at her, trying to memorize every bit of her face.

" Cat got your tongue, girl? If you don't have anything to say, then please leave. I want to prepare my husband's funeral and to mourn him in peace", she added irate.

As she began to close the door, I added with a hoarse voice:

" Wait! Can I come inside?! I have something important to tell you!".

Then she stepped away from the door and said:

" Come in".

Right after I entered and closed the door, I followed my mother to her's and my late father's bedroom, where she went in front of a window watching the burning sun of midday. I remained frozen at the door's threshold.

" Could you tell me faster the important matter and leave me alone?" , she asked in a quiet voice without turning her face to me.

This was the moment that I have been waiting for a year.

Slowly I pulled off my lower mask, then I added with a tearful voice:

" Mother…"

* * *

  **So you liked the chapter?**

**This one it's a bit longer since there were so many aspects to cover in the aftermath of the Nine Tails's incident.**

**Did you like the interactions between Obito and Rin? Do you want similar interactions in the future?**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and please don't be too rude in your reviews.**

**Also disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4.****

 


	8. Crossing paths again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mission goes terribly wrong for Rika as she is unable to save one of the persons she was supposed to protect.

**Three years later**

**Rin’s POV**

So much in the village changed in the last three years: the Third Hokage took once again his position, the Uchiha Clan's district was moved to the outskirt of the village, Orochimaru became a rogue ninja, but most of all, my relationship with my mother became stronger than ever.

I used to go visit her daily to keep her company, even if I couldn't stay over the night, as to not raise suspicion in the village. Even if I couldn't properly say _my last goodbye_ to my father the day his burial and funeral was held, I still made sure that my mother knew that I was there to support her.

 As for my relationship with Kakashi, well it became worse. He blamed me for the Fourth Hokage's death while I blamed him without giving him the true reason for doing so; I was still afraid for Naruto's life.

 And well, Naruto... he was treated like a pariah by the villagers because of the Nine Tails. Not even Kakashi, which knew the truth about his parentage, won't give him any attention. Is seemed I was one of the few people in the village that treated Naruto like a human being, and of course that my treatment regarding Naruto, brought up a new wave of hatred and mistrust from the villagers regarding me. If before, they were suspicious of me because I was a foreigner kunoichi, now they showed their feelings regarding me, openly. Also beside my treatment over Naruto, they couldn't stand that I was trying to replace _Rin Nohara_. They reached this conclusion after seeing how much time I was spending at my mother's house.

 They thought that this was very low coming from me. They often commented and complained about how the Third Hokage allowed a foreigner such generosity (six months ago I became a jounin and now I was working in the hospital where I was responsible for the villagers's life). Also, there were fewer like Kakashi, which blamed me for the Nine Tails's incident.

But today the Third Hokage called me to his office and it gave me an honorary mission, because of my remarkable activity and recent promotion as an jonin. The mission was to guard the Fire Daimyo in his route towards Konoha. It was an honorary mission because it means that I earned the Feudal Lord's trust and acceptance as a Konoha shinobi. It seems that the Feudal Lord didn't know the truth about my identity either.

I gladly accepted the mission, because if it was a success, then maybe, just maybe I could be taking missions outside the village once again.

* * *

 

**Rin’s POV**

We smoothly covered half of the distance. And by _we_ I mean myself and Team 2 (I should have realized that I won't be the only one guarding the Feudal Lord). My role in the mission was to offer medical attention in case someone attacked us and there were wounded.

I was sitting behind the Daimyo's palanquin when suddenly the ones that were carrying the palanquin stopped and Team 2, which was sitting in lateral of the palanquin, jumped forward. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked around the palanquin's corner and what I saw frightened me while at the same time it intrigued me. It was the same man, _Madara_ , that unleashed the Nine Tails upon Konoha. I recognized him because of his chakra, because he was looking differently right now.  His hair was longer reaching his waist, he did have a different mask, an orange one with an irregular pattern of black stripes. He was wearing blue robes with a white belt around his waist. Underneath his robes he was wearing a black long coat from the opening of the collar to his feet. His appearance gave me the impression of a clown, but I knew that this man was pure evil.

Suddenly Yuki Minazuki (Team 2’s sensei) stepped forward the man and began a chat with him.

When I saw this, I took out faster a kunai from my pouch, hid my chakra and slowly begin to walk forward until I was behind one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja (there were two that accompanied the Feudal Lord). But, after a few seconds, the man behind which I hid, fell on the ground and a wave of dizziness overflowed me. After I recovered from my dizziness I noticed that everyone fell on the ground, then I heard the masked man's voice.

”Oh, is seems that someone managed to escape my genjutsu.”

Then I saw that the hole that had been opened in the mask seized Itachi.

"Moreover, three people."

As soon as he said that, I saw Tenma crawling beside Itachi. Then I ran to Itachi's right while Tenma was on his left side.

"Genjutsu is my field of expertise. I won't fall so easily for this type of jutsu!", added Tenma with pride in his voice.

Then I heard the masked man muttering:

"This type of jutsu you say….”

He was laughing. Okay, now that was creepy. I would prefer never hearing his laugh.

Then I saw Tenma take out a kunai from his pouch while saying:

"A guy like you won't defeat the three of us so easily!”.

"The three of you, you say. All that I see is a big-mouthed moron, a kid that is scared and not able to move and a kunoichi who is very nervous. Do you really think that I don't stand a chance against you?”  , said the masked man calmly.

 Then Tenma began to run towards the masked man.

"Tenma, wait!", both Itachi and I called him.

 Then the following scene was cut out of a horror movie.

The kunai with which Tenma tried to slit the masked man's throat passed right through his throat and Tenma's arm passed through the masked man's head while the masked man muttered:

"A shinobi who can’t analyse with a cool head the potential of both sides and who can’t assess the situation objectively dies.”

 Then I saw Tenma's body flying into the midair, while the masked man's right arm pierced through Tenma's body, right through his heart.

"No! Tenma!", I screamed with desperation in my voice while I watched Tenma convulsing repeatedly until he became still.

"The ones who try to gain success by pushing forward recklessly will die a premature death. This is the reality of the shinobi world”  , added calmly the masked man, as he shook the arm that pierced Tenma’s body throwing it to the ground.

"As for the two of you... Is seems that at least, you two didn't try to charge foolishly at me like this brat and tried to analyse calmly your and my abilities. Splendid, Rika Nokizara and Uchiha Itachi."

"How do you know our names?” , asked Itachi with a trembling voice. 

"I know everything about the Uchiha. As for the woman standing right next to you, we are old acquaintances, are we not Rika Nokizara?”, finished _Madara_ with cockiness in his voice.

At _Madara_ 's answer, Itachi watched me with an indescribable gaze, but soon his gaze turned to the masked man when he began to approach us.

"I'm aiming at the Feudal Lord's life. If you both stay still and watch quietly I'll spare your lives."

Then I heard Itachi saying something, but I didn't pay any attention to what he said as I was too frightened. Then I got in front of Itachi, with my arm, that was holding the kunai, trembling.

"Oh.... Do you want to protect Itachi?  Look at yourself, you are trembling like a leaf", _Madara_ said amused.

Then he passed right through me, like I wasn't a threat to him. Like I wasn't worth fighting him. After he passed, I fell to my knees and began to breath hard. After a few moments I turned my head and saw him right next to Itachi.

" _Damn it! I can't move my body! He will kill Itachi if I won't do something! I trained hard three years! Was it all for nothing_?!", I asked myself as tears began to fall freely on my cheeks.

"Three-Tails what should I do?", I asked my tenant, desperate. But he gave me no answer.

Then I saw Itachi hit _Madara_ 's mask with his right arm, passing right through it. Right after, as I saw the masked man's arm swung downward towards Itachi, I ran and put the knife to _Madara_ 's throat.

"You are not hurting Itachi!",I added with a hoarse voice.

But his palm, which was a few inches before Itachi's face, stopped.

Then he looked towards the sky.

"That chakra… Hatake Kakashi… " , _Madara_ muttered annoyed.

 Then, in a blink of an eye, he grabbed my wrist so fast and pulled me down to my knees to Itachi's side, while his face come down to us.

"It will seem you both are lucky today. You just escaped barely death", said _Madara_ while his mask flickered and then he was sucked up into the right hole of his mask.

 After he faded away, four human silhouettes descended from the sky. Based on their animal masks they were Anbu.

Then a shorter boy, with grey hair wearing a fox mask, that I recognized as Kakashi asked us both if we were all right. Right after his question, I dropped my kunai down and ran towards Kakashi embracing him tightly. I know that I was mad at him, but right now I was in a desperate need of seeking comfort from a familiar face. But as soon as I heard some of other three Anbu mention what happened to Tenma, all my emotions broke down as I fainted in Kakashi's arms.

* * *

 

**Rin’s POV**

A few hours later I woke up in my house dressed in the same grey undershirt and black shorts I did wear during the mission.

As I got up from bed, I noticed while watching outside that weren't no Anbu to watch me. Guess Lord Hokage thought I would be out, cold longer.

After I changed into something more comfortable, which wasn't so revealing, I went to visit my mother.

Once I got to _my old house_ I began to tell my mother, with tears in my eyes , all that happened.

"Shh... calm down", my mother said with a soothing tone.

"You shouldn't be afraid of that man... because you have the required skills to deal with him", my mother said with confidence.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" , I asked her dumbfounded.

"Rin, I think that time came for you to find out the truth", my mother answered with a serious tone.

* * *

 

**This chapter wasn't betaread yet. I will post the betaread version on fanfiction when my betareader will betaread it. Also this chapter is dedicated to kiyoitsukikage ( a Tumblr user) which translated Itachi Shinden before it was released by Viz-Media.**

**Disclaimer: Itachi Shinden is the property and creation of Takashi Yano and Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

  **And please leave some reviews.**

 

 


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika finds out something surprinsing about her lineage and also Lord Third propose her something very interesting.

Rin’s POV

     A year had passed since my failed mission and since I found the truth about my bloodline from my mother. Is seemed that I was a descendant of both Uzumaki and Senju clan. My paternal grandfather was half Uzumaki, while my paternal grandmother was the granddaughter of Ashina Uzumaki, both her parents being full fledged Uzumaki. And my maternal grandfather was the son of Toka Senju, a powerful kunoichi and trusted associate of Hashirama Senju before Konoha was founded. Toka Senju and her husband (also a Senju) were killed shortly after Toka gave birth, by Uchiha clan, so my paternal grandfather hated them by leaving him an orphan. As for my maternal grandmother, she was the only child of Tobirama Senju, and her relationship with her father was a stranded one. This resulted in her and her's husband running away to the Hidden Eddy Village and returning to Konoha a few years after the Second Hokage died. So is seemed that I was the descendant of two of the most powerful clans around.

     The strange thing, though, was the fact that Kakashi became a little warmer and introduced to his friends, a new Anbu called Tenzo, which supposedly was part of the Root before, but seemingly Kakashi convinced him to change sides.

    Also, I began to train in kenjutsu with Yugao (one of Kakashi's Anbu teammates), and whoever was strong in kenjutsu. After a year of training I was pretty good while fighting with a sword (though not as good as Yugao or Hayate).

    Then I found out my nature type: fire, water and yang release. After I found out my nature type, I began to train in using different medical jutsu, tools and poisons in order to eliminate a target for good. It took me another year to be decent at it.

* * *

Two years later

     I became a strong kunoichi. I was no longer a damsel in distress. Obito would have been proud of me. In the last two years that have passed, I learned many types of Water jutsu, how to counterattack powerful genjutsu (so that _Madara_ be surprised in case he would try to use a powerful genjutsu on me) and I learned how to make traps with tags or without tags. Also, I learned to make a special tag imbued with my chakra that I would adhere to the back of my neck and would activate when I ran out of chakra, helping me to keep up my transformation longer. That’s right. I began to use transformation jutsu so that I could interact better with other villagers. While transformed I was looking exactly the same, minus my rectangular purple markings from my cheeks.

* * *

     Today I was called to the Lord Third's office. As I entered I saw Lord Hiruzen raising his head from reading some documents.

   "There you are, Rika", he greeted me cheerfully.

   "Why did you want to see me?", I asked with uneasiness in my voice.

     Then he gave me the documents he was looking at when I entered the office and I was surprised to see that those documents contained the profiles of three genins that finished the Academy: Izumi Uchiha, Katashi Hataki and Orito Nozara.

   "Lord Hokage why did you give me these files?", I asked dumbfounded.

     In that moment he answered me in a serious tone:

   "Rika, starting from today, you will become a sensei for these three".

   " _Me, an sensei? Especially to a team that is having an Uchiha? Is this some kind of twisted joke, trap or punishment? Why would Lord Hokage put an Uchiha under my supervision? Only an Uchiha can control a Jinchuriki_ ", I thought myself as doubts began to root in my mind.

   "Why me? I'm sure there are other people more qualified than me to train this team", I added in a weak voice.

"Rika, I can understand your fears and doubts...", answered the Third Hokage with a fatherly tone, "... but you are one of the few people outside the Uchiha clan that knows enough information about the Sharingan. Plus, Izumi can't keep it up for too long."

After Lord Third's speech, I thought hard about the pros and cons of leading a team that did have an Uchiha and in the end I accepted the request of the Lord Third.

* * *

**This chapter is only from Rin's POV. Now I will explain a little about some things that I added in the story.**   


**One: Rin being a descendant of Senju and Uzumaki clan. Well I read some reviews about the manga chapters surrouding Rin's death and one of the theories was that she was a Senju (or a Uzumaki....I don't remember). Also on deviantart I found drawing with Rin where she did have red hair and on a thread on wikipedia it was being said that when Kakashi gaiden (the manga came around, everyone thought that Rin did have red hair).**

**Two: her nature type. If you read Naruto databook 4, Rin's profile , you will find out that she indeed did have these nature types.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.


End file.
